Alex in Equestria (Part 1 of the Starfall series)
by Starfall22
Summary: Alex is ready for another day at school, like always. But what happens when she decides to bring her phone to class and watch the new episode of My Little Pony? It's for me to know and you to read!
1. Prologue

"Today... will suck." I think to myself, waking up for another day of school. I groggliy but on my uniform and trudge downstairs, have a quick bowl of cereal, and rush off to meet the bus. As I get on the bus, I see my best friend, Peyton, waving to me. I quickly go and sit next to her. "So.. What's been going on in your little pony world?" She asked jokingly. "Shut up... Don't you ever wish you could go into another dimension? That would be so cool!" I say, a little off-topic. "Yeah, I guess that would be." she replied, staring out the window not really listening. We ride the rest of the time in silence, as I was pondering my thought.

-A few minutes later, at school-

I gathered my books for history class, wondering what boring things were ahead. I then realized I had my phone, and as soon as I got in there, was watching the newest episode of MLP:FiM. I was just sitting there when I was feeling like I was being sucked in to something. I looked around feeling worried that it was getting stronger. A few seconds later, POP! I wasnt there anymore.

**Author's Note **

**Sorry for exteremly short chapter, I'm not used to writing.**


	2. Gone

**If anyone wants their OC in my story, just send me a message! If I like it I will hopefully remember to add.**  
-

"Ow, what was that?" I moaned. I am instantly shocked as I the the whole whold around me was not normal, animated... That could only mean one thing. I was in the world of My Little Pony! I looked down at myself, hoping I was still human, but of course not. I was a yellow pegasus pony! I looked around for Ponyville, praying this was a dream. I quickly spot Ponyville and start walking over. Walking as a pony is way different than human so it took a few steps for me to get used to it.

I gulp as I see I bright pink pony bounding at almost the speed of light toward me. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie! Are you new here?" she asks me.  
"Umm...Hi I'm uh... Starfall! Yeah, Starfall. And yes, I am new here." I reply. "Okay! I'll show you around the greatest place ever, Ponyville!"

-After the tour of everyplace in Ponyville-

"And that was it! Oh wait! I forgot Twilight's library!"

"Hey..." I think to myself. "Maybe Twilight will have an idea about how to get me back home! But then she'd tell the whole Mane 6... Oh well, it's worth the risk."

-At school-

"What happened to Alex?"

"Is she okay?"

Everyone was wondering where I had gone, and if I was okay. They'd called the police, but all they found was a phone playing MLP:FiM.

**Author's Note**

**Keep reviewing if you want more!**


	3. Telling Everypony

As I walked into the library with Pinkie, she introduces me to Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Of course, I already knew them from watching the show.

"This is Starfall, she's new to Ponyville! Hey, I forgot to ask you where you're from! So?" Pinkie asked. I gulped.

"Hey, Twilight, can I ask you something in private?" avoiding Pinkie's question.

"Sure, Pinkie, could you leave for a second?"

"Okay!" She bounds out of the library.

I explain to Twilight the situation I'm in, even how I watch her and her friends all the time.

"So... What you're saying is that you're from Earth, and we were all made up out of a human's mind?"

I nodded.

"We need to get everypony, now!" says Twilight.

"Everyone? Or just you, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity?"

"Just them. And in this world, we say 'everypony.'"

"Okay, great."

"Help me to gather them, okay? I'll get Rarity and Applejack, you get Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy."

"Sure."

I walk outside and go to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy?" I knock on the door.

"Oh um.. Hi Starfall.. What do you need?" She said, as Pinkie had already introduced us.

"Twilight wants everypony to go to the library, like now."

"Oh.. Okay.. I'll be there."

I watch her walk off.

_"One down, two to go."_ I think.

_"Now I should go to Sugarcube Corner to look for Pinkie."_

"Pinkie?" I walk through the doors to Sugarcube.

"Yeah Starfall? What's going on?"

"Twilight wants you at the library, Fluttershy's already there."

"Okay!"

She bounces off.

_"Now where's the awesomeness, Rainbow Dash?"_

I walk over to her epic house.

"Rainbow Dash? You here?"

"Yeah? Oh hey Starfall, what do you want?"

"Twilight wants you to go to the library."

"Okay! See you there!" She flies off very fast.

I gallop back to the library and Twilight and everypony were there.

"So, everyone, we have something to discuss. Starfall here is not from here."

"Yeah! We know! She just got to Ponyville!" Pinke exclaims.

"No. She is not from Equestria!" Twilight says.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT?" They all scream.

"Keep it down!" I say. "It's sorta a secret."

Twilight explains where I am from.

"Wow. That's why you have no cutie mark." says Rainbow Dash.

"I don't belive it. She's a normal yellow pony with a blue mane!" says Rarity.

"But it's true." I tell her.

"So, we've got to find a way to get her back, everypony! But first, remember this is a HUGE secret, don't tell ANYPONY!" Twilight says to them.

"We swear!" they say in unison.

"Okay everypony, you guys can leave now." Twilight commands. "So, Starfall, try not to say anything out of the ordinary. Ponies might get suspicious!


	4. Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting a chapter for so long, I've been very busy. Also, I am probably posting OCs in the nest chapter.**

I walk out of the library, ready to meet some other ponies.

"_First, I want to meet Derpy, then the CMC, and then I want to meet Cheerilee..." _I think to myself, scared about my current situation, but also very excited.

"Wait, Starfall!" says Twilight, behind me. "You need a place to stay, don't you?"

I didn't think of that before. "Oh, yeah, I guess I do."

"You can stay in the library, with Spike and me."

"Oh, thanks Twilight!"

"No problem, Starfall."

I walk off, wondering where I could find Derpy.

Then, as if on cue, Derpy crashes...On me.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"Oh I'm sorry, Starfall, right?"

"Yeah. It's fine, I was just suprised."

She flies off, her eyes never looking the same direction.

"_Wow, everything is just... Ponified!" _I think. "_All I need is Minecraft to make this a dream come true.."_

**I** was lost in thought, and I accidentally crashed into two little fillies.

"Ugh, get out of our way!" said one whiny voice that was oh-too familiar.

It was Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"You're that new pony." Silver Spoon sneers. "What's your cutie mark?"

She gasps when she sees it. "Blank Flank! This mare is a Blank Flank!"

I gulp and gallop back to the library.

I close the door quickly.

"What's wrong, Starfall?" Spike asks. Twilight, unfortunately, wasn't home.

"Diamond Tiara... Silver Spoon... Blank Flank!" I say.

"Those two? They're just messing around."

I start shaking Spike. "Im not a filly! Im supposed to have a cutie mark!"

"O-okay! Tomorrow, we can find your talent."

**Hey guys! Next chapter will have the OC's I picked! Keep on R&R!**


	5. Newcomers

**Hey guys! Here are the OCs that I picked:**

**Lightning Cloud - My friend Susan**

**Shadow Flame - bronydudeshadow**

**Solar - MrUbaNub**

**Thanks to all that sent in their OCs!**

A vortex opened up on the outskirts of Ponyville. Three once-human ponies dropped out, and as quick and silent as it opened, it closed.

* * *

I walk around Ponyville, wondering what in the world my talent is.

Then I see Rainbow Dash flying around.

She sees me and says, "Hey Starfall, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing also. Wanna go for a fly?"

"I don't know how to fly..."

"Oh. Come on, let me teach you! I AM the best flyer in Equestria, you know."

I follow her to wherever she's going.

* * *

The three ponies that had fallen out of the vortex dusted themselves off.

"Where am I?" The golden mare asks.

" I don't know, and who are you two?" The black stallion asks.

"Im Susan." The golden mare said.

"Im Brony." The black stallion said.

"I'm UbaNub." The other stallion said.

* * *

**Sorry to MrUbaNub, your profile pic didn't load so I couldn't see your pony's color.**

* * *

"We're all ponies!" Susan exclaimed. "This is every brony's dream!"

"I think we've noticed that, Susan." Brony said.

"We've got to make fake names for ourselves." said UbaNub. "Our names wouldn't be normal in this world."

"You're right." said Brony. "I will be... Shadow Flame."

"I'll be Lightning Cloud!" Susan said, flapping her wings a little bit.

"And I'll be Solar." UbaNub finished.

* * *

"So THIS is where I'm LEARNING to fly?" I ask, looking down at the steep drop-off of the cliff.

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash says enthusiastically.

"But what if I fall?" I ask.

"You'll just break a bone or two. You'll heal in a few days, don't worry."

"Okay.." I said, feeling nervous.

"One... Two... Three... Go!"

I take off, flying really fast.

"You're a natural!" Rainbow says.

I fly over to her.

"Really?" I ask, beaming.

"Yep! You might be as good as me!"

While I was smiling uncontrollably, I felt a burning sensation on my upper thigh.

There was a cutie mark of two wings!

* * *

Thank you all for your continued support. Keep on R&R!


	6. Meetup and Reunion

**There is a last-minute OC that I would like to add in and her name is Cinder Gold by JackalFoxx!**

* * *

I soared back to the library, excited about my new cutie mark.

"Twilight! Look!" I almost screamed.

"Huh? What is it, Starfall?"

"I got my cutie mark!"

"Great! Now you'll look like the other ponies!"

* * *

Lightning Cloud, Shadow Flame, and Solar enter Ponyville, looking around at all the animated scenery.

"We'd better find Twilight. She'll know what to do." Shadow Flame says.

"Hopefully not.." mutters Lightning Cloud.

They walk over and see a yellow pegasus jumping up and down, obviously excited.

"What's with her?" asks Solar.

"No idea." says Shadow Flame.

"Let's get inside." Solar walks in with the others following suit.

* * *

I look at the three ponies that just walked in.

"I'll go upstairs." I say seeing these ponies want to talk to Twilight alone.

"Hey Spike, what's up?"

"I was just rearranging the books until I decided to take a break. I heard you got your cutie mark."

"Yep!" I smile.

"Starfall, could you come down here?" Twilight calls.

"Okay.. What's going on?" I walk down the stairs.

"These ponies.. They say they're from your "Earth!"

"Wh-what?" I exclaim. "Please, tell me your names, Earth names."

"I'm Susan."

"Brony."

"UbaNub."

"Mine's Alex."

"Wait... Did you disappear during history class?" She asks.

"Um.. Actually, I did!"

"Alex! It's me, one of your best friends, Susan!"


	7. Canterlot

**I hoped you guys liked the end of the last chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, Christmas, New Year, and stuff like that delayed me.**

* * *

We embraced, giving each other friend hugs.

"What has been going on while I've been gone?" I asked.

"Everyone's been so worried! The police came, what happened? How did you get here?"

"I really don't know... I was just watching My Little Pony when I just got.. Sucked in!"

"We all were." Solar interrupted.

"So, you guys were all just watching our show, and got sucked in?" Twilight asks.

"Yep." Shadow Flame replies.

"I'd better tell the Princess about this... If that's okay with you all?"

"Yes, it's fine with us." Solar says.

"Okay. Spike! Come down here please, I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Dear Princess Celestia," she starts. "There are these 4 ponies that just came to Ponyville and claim they're from a different planet, Earth. They also say that we're from a show on their planet. Let me bring them to you immediately. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike sends the letter with a single breath.

"How long do you think it will take for her to respond?" I ask.

"Probably as long as it took to say the letter." Spike responded. Soon enough, he burps green fire and hands the letter to Twilight.

"She says we should go now. Ah! Here's train tickets for 6 ponies. Oh, that means you can come too, Spike."

"Okay!" he says excitedly.

* * *

As we step off the train in Canterlot, it suprised me how many ponies were walking around, shopping, or doing other things. There were much more ponies there than in Ponyville.

"The castle is right over there." Twilight points.

I fly up in excitement.

"Then let's hurry up and go!" I say.

"But I can't fly, and I don't think the others know how to."

"Aww." I float back to the ground.

As we walk, Lightning Cloud is jumping up and down, doing typical fangirly things and saying, "I'm going to meet Princess Celestia! Squee!"

"Would you just be quiet?" Shadow asks, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm just so exited!"

"Apparently..." Solar mutters under his breath.

The rest of the walk was hearing Lightning squeal, over and over.

* * *

When we got to the castle, Twilight saw more members of the Royal Guard than usual.

"That's strange," she said. "It seems like there's more Royal Guard than when we came last time."

As we walk into the castle, none of us know that we're going to have the biggest adventure of our lives.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. And if you like Minecraft or Warriors, check out my other stories. Keep R&R!**


	8. The Portal

**Hey everypony! I hope you guys like the story! It took me awhile to figure out what the adventure was going to be because I suck at thinking ahead.**

* * *

"Welcome, everypony. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Princess Celestia says to us.

"It's an honor, Princess." I reply.

"There has been a great disturbance here in Equestria. I was reported of a portal of sorts up in the high mountain regions."

"What's bad about it? Where does it go?" Lightning Cloud asks.

"Well, it's both in your planet Earth and here in Equestria." she starts to explain. "It spreads evil across both worlds."

"Wha-what?" Solar stammers.

"Yes. I think it sent all of you here."

"But we're not evil!" Shadow Flame says angrily

"Yes, I know you guys are not evil." Celestia assured us. "We have a theory that the portal sucked three random ponies-or people, as you call them- into this world while they were watching the "show.""

"So what do we have to do? I'm ready to take on any challenge!" I say.

"You have to go to the mountains to find the portal. Then, you have to go inside to see how it's working."

I gulp._ We have to go inside of it? I did NOT agree to this part of the plan_. I think to myself.

"And this is your guide, Cinder Gold. She knows these mountains more than any other pony in Equestria!" Celestia says.

I look around and notice a bright gold earth pony standing next to Celestia.

"Hi, everypony! Let's get going as soon as we can, that thing sounds dangerous."

"I know you can do it, ponies." Celestia says. "Goodbye!"

We walk out of the grand palace and I say "Guys, we can do this! We can get home!"

* * *

**So that was the end of char chapter and I hope you guys like it! And Jackal I finally found a good place to put your OC! Keep on R&R!**


	9. The Ending (For now!)

**Hey everypony! I hope you're excited for this chapter! The adventure will FINALLY begin!**

* * *

When we got to the mountains, I did NOT want to climb that huge thing.

_Hopefully I can just fly..._ I think.

"Okay, Starfall, could we have a quick flying lesson?" Shadow asks.

"Um yeah, sure. It's really easy. All you have to do is just move your shoulders to flap."

They all try, and were successful, except Lightning, she kept falling but eventually got the hang of it.

"Okay! Let's move!" Cinder Gold says.

We started to climb. Well, Lightning, Shadow, Solar and I flew but that's not the point.

After an hour, my wings started to get tired.

"When are we going to get there?" I whine.

"In a few hours at least." Cinder Gold says.

I put my head toward the sky and moan.

"Oh be quiet." Solar snaps.

"Fine..."

"At least we can find out why we are here.. I mean, I love Equestria, but I need to get home." Shadow says. "It's probably all over the news by now."

"It was. When Alex, or Starfall right now, disappeared it was all over the news." Lightning says.

We fly another hour in silence.

"We should make camp here." says Cinder Gold.

"Okay." I say, yawning.

"In the morning we'll make our way to the portal. Then, you ponies might be able to get home." Cinder tells us.

"But maybe you'll be sucked in also.. Are you okay with the risk?" I ask.

"Yes. We can do this, no matter what troubles we face!"

**-Morning-**

I wake up first, eager to get home.

"EVERYONE! LETS GO GO GO!" I yell.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Lightning moans.

"We can finally get home, guys!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Solar says.

We start the final leg of our journey. It takes a few more hours to get to the top, but the portal's there.

"Okay, let's do this." Shadow says.

We jump in, screaming.

I open my eyes and see that we're back home.

"Wooo! Earth, I love you!" Susan says, kissing the ground.

"Wait, where's Shadow and Solar?" I ask.

"Probably where they live." Susan answers.

Then I notice a person flexing their fingers like they've never seen fingers before.

I walk over and ask, "Who are you?"

She looks up and says, "I am Cinder Gold."

_Crap._

* * *

**If you want to know where the next part will be, it's going to go in the next story in the series. Bye guys, and I hope you loved and will love this story and the next! **_  
_


End file.
